


A City of Death

by heretoday898



Series: Soldiers of Death [20]
Category: Constantine (TV), DCU, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bat Family, Brotherly Angst, Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 12:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15685638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heretoday898/pseuds/heretoday898
Summary: Dean and Deadpool have finally made it to Gotham.  As Dean waits to hear back from Sam, the boys run into some familiar faces.





	A City of Death

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Sorry for the delays I've been busy, went cross country twice and to Europe for over a month and just got a horse.  
> Good news is I have the DC arc of this story plotted out and a few chapters already written.  
> I don't know what the bad news is...life may get in the way.
> 
> As always all mistakes are my own and I do not own these characters.

Dean did it, he made it. He turned Baby’s engine off, body slumping as neon lights flickered outside the window. He was done, he was finally in Gotham and Wade, Wade was finally out of his car. The merc had complained constitanly for the last half hour about how they were staying on some cheap motel when Bruce Wayne, Batman, had a perfectly good mansion on the outskirts of the city, or penthouse. Dean’s brusque denial was vehemently ignored in favor for a long winded list of all the pros of staying with Batman. Batman himself was the only con Dean needed and so, he kept driving.

It was a pretty decent motel too, definitely not the worst Dean had ever stayed in and the hunter knew Wade has stayed in some less than sanitary places. Dean exhaled slowly as he climbed out of the car and made his way the the reception desk, Wade close behind. The woman at the desk barely batted an eye as Dean booked a room for the week. Dean should’ve been concerned, but this was Gotham, she’d probably seen worse than him and well, Wade. At least Wade was dressed in civilian clothes with his hood pulled up and a ball cap on. The merc was carrying, but then again so was Dean. The woman knew it too. But the two men only got a once over and a barely raised eyebrow as their keys were handed over. Dean and Wade climbed back into the Impala and drove around back to let themselves into the room. Dean unloaded his duffle from the trunk with a casual glance through the shadows. Wade was whistling some pop tune as Dean closed the motel door and began lining the room with salt. 

“So, we going out? We hitting the rooftops?” Wade grinned over at Dean as the hunter stuffed a gun under his pillow.

“We are not hitting the rooftops,” Dean huffed as Wade started to strip out of his civvies and suit up, clearly ignoring Dean as he muttered about Bats, birds, and skintight spandex.

“Pretty sure it’s not spandex,” Dean replied to the comment that wasn’t directed to him. Wade’s maskless grin met Dean’s eye roll.

“Of course it’s not spandex, only homemade costumes are spandex,” Wade cackled as he pulled his mask over his head, leaving it rolled up above his eyes.

“Well, spandex or flannel make up the homemade hero costume,” Wade nodded after a thought.

“I’m no hero,” Dean snapped.

“True, vigilante more than qualifies,” Wade agreed, “you little rule breaker, and I’m not just talking about societies’ rules.”

Dean ground his teeth together, this was a constant argument he and Wade had been having ever since the merc joined him. This, hunting, it was Dean’s job, it was all he knew, all he was good at. He did because it wasn’t like there were many other people who could, or would.

“I’m a hunter Wade,” Dean’s voice was firm and he would never admit it, but little tired. 

“One who’s saved the world on more occasions than anyone else I know,” Wade shrugged and turned away, adjusting his straps and pouches.

“So, Jason,” Dean began after a few moments of silence.

“Who is usually found on rooftops,” Wade laughed at Dean’s drawn out groan.

****  
Gotham’s rooftop view didn’t endear the city to Dean anymore than before. Sure the gutter trash wasn’t as abundant topside, but there was still an alarming amount of questionable substances along their rooftop path. The skyline wasn’t a thing of beauty either. Where most city’s glowed and twinkled in the dark with the lights reaching towards the heavens. Gotham was swathed in smog and shadows. The lights muted and dull, more the eyes of a predator. It was no longer a surprise to Dean that this city bred insanity and corruption. He would take small rural towns any day. Not that one couldn’t find a bit of insanity out in the country, the Bender’s sprang to mind as Dean followed Wade, boot heels crunching along the roof. Still, city’s were people jammed together with different opinions and morals. How anything got done was beyond Dean. Gotham was no different in that regard. This city, however, seemed alive at its core. Brutal in a sense that few other places could be. Unforgiving to both its saviors and villains. After all, this city did kill Jason. Dean couldn’t help but wonder if it would take a piece of them in some way too.

Dean followed after Wade as the merc rattled off what he considered fun trivia facts about Gotham. Dean silently wondered when they would stumble upon Jason because it couldn’t come quick enough. However, it wasn’t Jason they found, or well, who found them first on the rooftops. It wasn’t even Batman. Dean was almost glad at first until he had a small sword held to his throat while Wade was making uncomfortable cooing noises. Thankfully the cooing caused the sword to be moved away from Dean and immediately to Wade. Unfortunately, this lead to a freak sword fight between Wade, who was having the time of his life, and what now out of the shadows appeared to be a child in red, green, and yellow. Dean ignored Wade’s running commentary, only catching the exclamation of “Robin!”

Dean’s eyes flitted through the shadows, there, a soundless shape moved quickly towards them. Dean knew who it was and knew the Bat recognized them, well at least recognized Wade. 

“Robin, stand down,” the command was harsh, indisputable. The kid, Robin, clearly did not care, taking another swing at Wade. Batman grimaced as he made to move past Dean.

“Wade, come on man, we’re not here for this,” Dean called out, pausing the merc’s parry causing the kids sword thrust to sink home into Wade’s shoulder. 

Wade’s pout could be read through his mask as the kid removed his blade, a sneer on his face as he turned towards Batman. A series of micro expressions passed between the two Gotham vigilantes. Dean watched the kid turn sullen as he stalked over to Batman’s side, sheathing his sword. 

“Hey there Bats, thanks for the warm welcome,” Wade waved cheerily has he made his way over to Dean.

“Deadpool,” Batman grunted before he turned cool white lenses on Dean, “Mr. Winchester.”

“It’s Dean and sorry about that,” Dean gave a half hearted wave in Wade’s direction.

“You know these men?” an indignant huff came from the kid.

Arms crossed, Dean took a better look at the kid, Robin, he would have to remember that. He looked about 12 and sounded all of 60. Under the hood and mask, Dean could make out a straight nose and stubborn chin, currently jutted out in clear distaste. The kid’s body was held alert, coiled protectively towards Batman. Dean recognized the ruthless protectiveness the kid was all but verbally screaming. Dean scrubbed a hand over his face and turned back to Batman who still hadn’t answered his so called partner. 

Another series of expressions passed between the two. Dean withheld a chuckle as once again the kid clearly lost the silent battle. A quick glance at Wade had Dean reaching out to smack the mercenary who was trying to subtly take pictures. Wade’s indignant yelp brough two sets of steely glares.

“Why are you here?” Batman asked, lenses landing on Dean. It made sense, Dean would actually give the man a straight answer. Unfortunately, it wasn’t Dean who answered.

“Dean-o and I are going to get committed to Arkham to see who can break out faster,” Wade’s grin was ecstatic.

“We have money on it,” Dean shrugged, a small smile playing on his lips as Wade nodded empathetically next to the hunter. Dean couldn’t help it, a full smile stretching across his face as he laughed at the twin looks of disgust he and Wade received. Wade promptly joined in, wiping fake tears from his mask.

“I doubt that it would hold either of them for long, not that it holds anyone for long,” a new voice piped up from the shadows. Dean’s smile stayed on his face as the speaker emerged from the darkness, gleaming red helmet, leather jacket and all. 

Wade launched himself at Jason, arms and legs wrapped around the vigilante. Dean grinned at Jason’s exasperated grunt, but still the young man returned Wade’s embrace, if briefly. Dean glanced back at Batman and Robin as Wade and Jason exchanged laughs. Confusion was written all over the youngest vigilante’s face, while Batman, well, Dean knows what longing looked like. The emotions were quickly tucked away behind the mask when the man noticed Dean’s stare.

“Red Hood, explain,” the sharp command broke through the two red clad anti-heroes laughter.

“Not a clue B,” Jason shrugged as he popped the helmet off and sauntered over to Dean. 

“You look like shit, should’ve come with me and Wade,” the hunter’s gaze trailed over Jason before pulling him into a hug. Dean tucked a smile into the younger man’s shoulder as Jason gave him a squeeze back. 

“Nah, you’ve got your monsters and I’ve got mine right here. Gotta be here to keep them in check,” Jason released Dean and stepped back between the hunter and Batman. 

“Will someone explain what is going on,” the kid’s, Robin’s, voice cracked with irritation.

Dean watched Jason shoot the kid a smug look in retaliation. It made Dean pause, he knew looks like that too. Dean blinked slowly as realization dawned, his head swiveled between the three Gotham vigilantes.

“Holy shit,” Dean blurted, eyes wide as everyone turned to look at him.

“What?” Jason’s head cocked to the side, eyes scanning their surroundings.

“Oh nothing, Dean-o here just had an epiphany,” Wade smirked as he nudged Dean’s shoulder.

“Care to share,” the kid, Robin, glared.

“You’re a brother, you have brothers,” Dean looked at Jason who had stilled, body tense. 

“I don’t have any family,” Jason swallowed, jaw tight as hard, imploring eyes bored into Dean’s soft, understanding ones.

“Family don’t end with blood,” Wade smiled at Dean and Jason as he quoted Bobby.

A sharp pang laced through Dean at hearing those words spoken, but he knew Wade was right. Dean chanced a look at Batman and Robin but he wasn’t quick enough to see if Jason’s or Wade’s words had any impact. He couldn’t say much for the kid, but his gut told him Batman was a different story, no matter how well the older vigilante could mask it.

“Right, and how’s your brother?” Jason shifted, clearing his throat as he avoided looking at the Bat.

“Still waiting to hear back from him,” Dean grimaced as he pulled out his phone and saw no new messages.

“Yupp, so while we wait we figured, well, I figured, let’s stop by good ole Gotham,” Wade smiled as he looped his arms around Dean and Jason’s shoulders.

“Wait so this is a social visit?” Jason’s brows were pulled low.

“Yeah, why?” the hairs stood up on Dean’s neck, suspicion rolling through his gut.

“Constantine’s in town too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I've written or seen the interaction between Wade and Damian before, but I couldn't find anything/wasn't looking hard enough/maybe had the idea in my head to long.
> 
> Comments or Kudos!


End file.
